


Rising to fame in 5 minute videos

by Slow_Turtle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Become Youtubers AU, Multi, The prologue is shit but it gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slow_Turtle/pseuds/Slow_Turtle
Summary: The gang enjoy their life in Detroit as Youtubers and chaos ensues. Will any of the still slightly sane people stay sane? Will Hank and Gavin do their job? Tune in to find out!





	Rising to fame in 5 minute videos

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the art Chesarty on Instagram. Go check it out! We all set up tons of social media to role play as this so feel free to get in touch

Detroit wasn't really well known for anything big. Perhaps a few people had heard about a celebrity that passed through once in 2005, or about how one of the shops sold socks that smelled like strawberries. Not a very popular place so to say.

But little did most of the world know that inside Detroit, there was a lot going on. This story focuses on a group of friends and their social media, although a few of them don't use it much.

Now, based off of popularity on YouTube, the main person is Connor. He's a sweet boy, honestly. Brown hair, big doe eyes and his gestures make him seem like a puppy. Some like to compare him to an android but that's for later. (His dad, Hank, posts short clips of just Connor so that's why he has quite a few subs)

Connor has 11 million subscribers for valid reasons. Following up closely is Markus who uses his social media to talk about issues in the world. He is definitely a great leader and amazing human being, who only wants the best for everybody in the world. 

Markus has a husband called Simon who runs a much smaller channel where he talks about LGBT+ issues, his videos safe for everybody to watch. His channel blew up after he posted a video of him proposing but he's still a humble boy.

Markus' brother Leo used to be a right bastard, but with time and help he has become a better person. His social media is a right mess but usually most people forgive him for it because of how many laughs the videos might cause.

A much much smaller channel is run by Josh, a slightly distracted boy. He posts every 5 years on all other social medias and can't really answer comments without getting side tracked. His videos often end up white twisted but hey, we love him anyways. Josh and Simon sometimes do gaming videos on a channel called Jericho that is way too underrated.

Then there is Kara, the mother to all. She's definitely a soft one but she can be scary if need be. She does weekly videos about household things such as cleaning and cooking, occasionally with her daughter Alice and husband Luther who everybody loves.

Next up is Chloe, the smaller Kamski (daughter of a real freak Elijah). Chloe does videos about makeup and runs her own very successfull makeup line. Her father does videos with her sometimes where they just throw shade on each other. If you were to stray off the path of god and check Elijah's channel you'd find the strangest ASMR videos and sadly too many people like them so he continues.

Gavin posts random things, his channel an amusing mess after vine shut down. The population of Detroit either hate him or love him, no middle ground anywhere to be seen.

Now, Gavin has a boyfriend called Ralph who has quite a few channels. He does knife reviews, cooking videos and so much more and it's probably because of the first thing that people are scared of him. Ralph is actually an angel who loves succulents so don't be rude to him.

Practically best friends with Gavin you have North, an insane but beautiful woman. She does knife reviews and fake makeup reviews (the makeup reviews usually have knives in them too so don't think you can escape). North has another channel for vlogs where she usually talks about conspiracy theories, usually related to Connor. Gavin loves every single one of them.

Yes, that's where the Connor is and android thing came from. The boy is too perfect in many ways so that's how the two of them handled it.

There are several new additions to the crew, Rupert and Daniel who seem sweet but are drama channels (Well, Rupert seems sweet. Daniel.....well) and Jarled and Jerry who also seem sweet and pure but they're memelords. Traci and Treasa are pure angels who do whatever and slay with their amazing relationship.

So that's the main crew, excluding a few of course. But the later chapters will get to that and will go more into depth on their shenanigans. So please stay tuned for more Detroit Become Youtubers AU!!


End file.
